star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seventh Sister
Seventh Sister was the designation used by a female Mirialan Inquisitor who served the Galactic Empire during the years before the First Galactic Civil War began. She was brought into conflict with the Lothal Rebels while attempting to track them and Ahsoka Tano, one of the leaders of a Rebel Network that fought against the Empire. She wore black armor with a retractable faceplate and spoke in a clipped, almost mechanical voice. Like most Inquisitors, she carried a double-bladed spinning lightsaber, though hers had a unique design on the handle and she wore it clipped to her belt instead of on her back. Biography Republic Medical Station The individual known as the Seventh Sister served as an Inquisitor of the Galactic Empire in the years prior to the Battle of Yavin. After the death of the Grand Inquistor on Mustafar, a important rebel network was uncovered and begun harassing Imperial targets. Darth Vader, the Empire's top enforcer, hunted and broke a growing rebel fleet during the siege of Lothal, during which time he discovered that former Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano still lived as a part of the movement. Vader was ordered by the Emperor Sheev Palpatine to dispatch another Inquisitor to deal with the growing rebellion against the Empire and to find Tano. This brought the Seventh Sister into conflict with the Lothal Rebels, a cell that operated aboard the starship Ghost. She came in contact first with the Lothal Rebels when she was tasked to scout an abandoned Republic Medical Station, and one of her droid "pets" reported seeing one of the rebels. Later one of the droids knocked Chopper out when the other crew members were searching for medical supplies that they came to look for in the first place. Chopper managed to plead for help of the other rebels, but only to be hunted down first by the Sister and soon by after the Fifth Brother, who insisted on killing them, but the Sister stopped him to use Ezra as a bait to get to the others. The two brought Ezra to the station's command center to slowly break him with psychological tactics by asking where the other rebels were and what he knew about Ahsoka Tano. Meanwhile the Sister interrogated Ezra, the Brother captured Sabine and left Zeb to be dealt with by the Sister's droids, who in fact managed to destroy the droids, find Chopper, escape and find what they were looking for in the first place only to discover that Sabine and Ezra were captured. He planned to release them by disguising himself as "Commander Meiloorun", who asked if the rebels were in the need of help in case the Phantom was damaged and stranded. Sabine said they wouldn't need help, but was threatened with death by the Brother, so Ezra said they were in need of help and was then got told by the commander to meet at Bay Six and to keep their "chins up". Later they moved to the rendezvous point to wait for the others' arrival while the Sister planned to dispose of all the rebels after having them. However, their plan was ruined by Zeb who ambushed the Inquisitors from above aboard the Phantom and picked up Sabine and Ezra. While trying to escape, the Inquisitors responded by pulling the rebel ship back with Force Grip, but the Brother was forced to deflect Sabine's blaster shots, which let the rebels escape successfully while nearly pulling the Sister out into the vacuum with the ship, leaving the Sister in the empty hangar, on the floor. She became immediately angered by this. Behind the Scenes Seventh Sister is a character created for the second season of the animated television series Star Wars Rebels. She is voiced by actress Sarah Michelle Gellar, the wife of Freddie Prinze Jr. who played the character Kanan Jarrus. Appearances *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * Sources * Category:Females Category:Inquisitors Category:Mirialans